


Tales from the Heart

by Apricots_from_Nara



Series: Sparked [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Family, Family Drama, Gen, MTMTE 53 spoilers, Rating May Change, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories tied into "Sparked from the Heart" and various sparkling characters that my friends and I have created. They are posted in no particular order as i write them as i think of them.</p><p>This is mostly just to archive all the little ficlets I have written, but I am posting them so others can get some sort of enjoyment out of them.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Note: i will try to add more chapters from the sparklings point of view.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This focuses on Megatron interacting with his sparklings

“And they only drink enriched energon!”

“Starscream, I know. I feed them when you sleep. You’re just stalling now. Go talk with that Windblade already.” Megatron chided, three impossibly tiny seeker hatchlings in his arms.

The ‘lord’ of Cybertron huffed, quickly giving each of his little family a soft kiss on the cheek. Three for his hatchlings, and one for their sire. “I don’t like her, master.”

Megatron only hummed, turing his back on Starscream to show he was not going to entertain his stalling. He listened to Starscream let out a high pitched huff, then stomp off. He smirked, looking down at the little trine in his arms.

“What shall we do today my little cherubs?” He felt the human word fit (at least in its misused context, real cherubs were rather horrifying). His little trine was small and winged. All three of them could just manage to fit in his large hands.

He did not expect seeker hatchlings to be so small.

The little seekers just peeped up at him, their red optics wide an curious. They were still too young for their first armor fitting, soft protoforms exposed with only the thinnest of pseudo armor to cover their little frames. Once they could walk they would be fitted. Currently they could sit up and drag themselves around on the floor.

They could also fire off their little heel thrusters, singeing the floor. A bit of a mess, and it sent them sliding along the floor for a foot or two. His fuel pump nearly gave out when it first happened with the eldest, Sunhawk.

“Lets read for a bit first. Maybe some music at the same time.” Megatron said, carefully going to the shelfs that lined the room, looking through the carefully sorted data-pads. Most of them were about politics and science. Not an interesting read for a young trine, and certainly not very easy to read aloud.

“Maybe I could regal you three with old war stories instead. Primus knows I have many of them.” He looked down at them, chucking as Jetwire whistled at him, pawing at the autobot insignia on his chest.

“How about I tell you about the mech that used to own that?” Megatron moved to the play pin, stepping over the fence and sitting on the plush matting, “His name was Bumblebee.”

“B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b.” Sunhawk’s vocalizer spat out the consonants a few times. Looking up at his sire as he was set down, the red seeker stuffed his hand into his mouth.

“Almost.” Megatron set the other two down, Soundstream falling over, the little chrest on his head unfurling. Just like his sire’s. Megatron smiled, poking the mostly blue seeker in the belly, prompting Soundstream to whine shrilly, lift his peds and fire his jets at Megatron’s wrist. He may have been the runt, but he was clever.

“Well aren’t you just a little pit spawn.” Megatron cooed, not at all put off by the action. 

“Bumblebee was a very good friend. He helped me see my wrongs. And become a better bot.” He ran his servos over the crest on Soundstream’s head, “His help ultimately led me back home. To your carrier. And ultimately gave me all of you.”

He laughed. “He also carried me around when I was ripped in half by Galvatron.”

“B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b.” Sunhawk repeated, looking up at his sire and tilting his head to the side.

“No... No you will never meet him little one. He died.” Megatron pat Sunhawk on the head, rubbing his little wing nubs next, “I’m sure he would have liked all of you.”

Jetwire whined, slapping at Megatron’s hand, desiring attention as well. The silver hatching purred as his little wings were rubbed next, falling over onto his chassis.

“I took this insignia off his body and donned it. And I denounced the Decepticons.” Megatron picked Jetwire up, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, “And Shockwave... I’ll tell you about him when you are older.”

Megatron sighed, laying down. He laughed as the little seekers quickly dragged themselves over to him, curling against his side. “Lets have have a nap. Your carrier can really wear me out with his complaining.”

The little hatchlings all chirped in unison, almost like they were agreeing with him. They all huddled together closely, little hands clutching his armor as they settled into a light recharge.

And Megatron... Well, Megatron was happy. He closed his eyes, going into recharge himself. He needed the sleep.

He woke to a ped kicking him in the back. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to annoy him. He onlined an optic, looking over his shoulder. “What do you want Starscream?”

“Its not a matter of want, but need!” Starscream hissed none to quietly. He really wasn’t much different then he used to be. Still needy of his attention and affection. He was Starscream’s master after all. 

It was a hard pattern to break, and while he was willing to let go of the abuse and even the political power, the power play in their sexual and romantic relationship was far too sweet to give up. The teasing was fun too.

“Did the mean old Windblade make the king upset?” Megatron mocked, rolling over ever so carefully and holding open an arm for Starscream to lay himself in. All he got was another kick in the side, this time harder.

“Don’t fragging tease me about this or I will shoot you in the back.” Starscream snarled. Despite what was said thought he sank to his knees, all to eager to curl at Megatron’s side. He lifted himself after a bit to lay over the large chest, watching the sleeping seekerlings.

“I just... I just want to stay at home longer. I want to be with them more.” Starscream smiled a kind smile, one Megatron had never seen on Starscream’s face before their trine’s birth. The smile of a carrier.

“Can’t you lead instead of her while I take more time off?” Starscream looked at Megatron, his eyes wide and pleading.

Megatron couldn’t hold back his laughter, the little seekers startled from their sleep and sniffling. He wrapped an arm around them, laughing still. “Of course Starscream. Let the mech who ‘let his forces go out of control because he wasn’t good enough’ rule Cybertron.”

“I... I only said that to humiliate you...” the lord paused, his face going red, “And keep them from executing you.” he nuzzled the wide chest, pouting.

“I believe the first part more.” Megatron said in a hushed tone, picking each of their sparklings up in turn to place them on his chassis. “Your foolish request made me wake them up. I hope you are happy.”

“Frag off you slagging pile of shit.” Starscream snapped, using a human curse to try and sound more vulgar. He however soon dropped his anger to pull Jetwire closer, kissing his head softly. Jetwire returned the affection, nuzzling at the underside of Starscream’s chin.

“We need age appropriate datapads. Or else I will read them ‘Towards Peace’.” Megatron said chuckling as he felt Starscream shiver over him.

“Fine. I will not have them quoting that wretched drivel like Tarn does. Do you understand me?” Starscream gave Megatron’s abdomen a hard slap.

“Mhm. What about ‘After the Ark: Nominus Prime and the Illusion of Progress’.” Megatron asked, still teasing.

“You will not read them anything you wrote. Its all garage.”

“Optimus Prime liked it.” 

“WELL THEN YOU HAVE SPARKLINGS WITH HIM!” Starscream shrieked, quickly regretting it as the young sparklings began crying. “Oh look what you did!” He sat up, quickly scooping them all up in his arms and nuzzling them.

“I’m not the one that can’t take teasing.” Megatron muttered, grunting as he was kicked yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharma finally accepts that he needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Pharma, and his feelings, or lack there of, for Sonitus. Sonitus is his sparkling with Tarn. This is one of two scenarios. One is where Pharma care almost nothing for Sonitus. The second is where pharma's coding 'flips on and off' and can carry in intensity. This story covers the former.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter is a mention of Pharma being struck by Tarn, and mentions of child neglect.

Why why why! Why could he not love him?!

Pharma looked down at the sleeping sparkling, trying to hard to feel anything. Anything remotely similar to what a carrier could feel. In stead he felt nothing. He simply did not care at all.

This little thing took up his time. Made things hard. Pharma had such a busy schedule. He had work to do. T-cogs to collect, patients to save. He got so busy, so engrossed that he just... Forgot about them sometimes.

He had no patience for them either. Their crying, their need for attention. It agitated him.

And when he forgot. When he lost his patience, Tarn punished him. Harsh insulting words that made him feel like a failure. Once, when Pharma’s forgetfulness resulted in their sparkling nearly starving to death, he had been struck so hard across the face he had to repair his jaw.

And frankly, Pharma was a failure. A failure because his damned coding never activated. And he wanted to feel something more! If not to make Tarn stop insulting his abilities, then to maybe...

Maybe he did care just a little. Just enough to know that Sonitus deserved to be loved. Pharma didn’t even know.

He covered his face, snarling angrily. There had to be a way. A way to make it work. A coding specialist. Or someone who could manipulate code.

Someone like....

Pharma opened up a communications channel. He admitted defeat. He couldn't feel anything for this sparkling on his own. He needed help.

He sent a few pings before speaking. “Tarn. You said Overlord had a pet.”

There was static for a moment. “Not really a pet persay. But yes. Trepan.”

Pharma new trepan. They had worked together in the institute. Yes. Trepan would be perfect. “I need Trepan. To help me.”

There was a long pause before Tarn spoke again. “I see. I understand. You are doing the right thing. It will be better afterwards.”

Pharma cut off the comm, scowling down at the sparkling again. After a few moment he reached out and pet them.

He still felt nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokeshot goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focusses on Rodimus and Ultra Magnus and their sparklings, Seashot and Smokeshot.

Magnus was in a a state of panic.

He had been preparing some enriched energon for their sparklings. He had heard Rodimus talking to the twins, then bid him good buy, leaving soon afterwards.

When Magnus had turned back around only Seashot was sitting in one of the makeshift highchairs Hoist had made for them. 

It was hard to control a sparkling. Or any sort of situation with sparklings. They had no concept of rules. Anything could go wrong and it stressed Magnus out to no end. This was one of his worst fears. Smokeshot was just gone. Missing. Kidnapped? Magnus was off the walls, looking around all over the floor for the the little mini who was still too young to even drag themselves across the floor.

As he searched through their hab-suite, he got a ping from Pipes.

“What is it Pipes I am very busy.” Magnus snapped into the comm.

“Well uh... I thought you should know Rodimus is at the bar.” Pipes said, sounding nervous, “And he just pulled your smallest sparkling out of his subspace.”

Magnus felt a mix of relief and rage. Relief that Smokeshot was safe with Rodimus, but enraged that Rodimus just stored him in his subspace. He carefully picked Seashot up, setting him in the crook of his arm as he stormed out of the hab-suite.

As he approached the bar he saw Drift was loitering around outside. He caught sight of Magnus and quickly darted into the bar. Probably talked into being look out. Magnus was some what disgusted by that. Drift was sparked himself. How could he support Rodimus taking a sparkling into a bar?

He walked in, the bar oddly quiet. He made a beeline for the bar, where Rodimus was sitting. His posture was vindictive of someone who was guilty of something.

“Where is Smokeshot, Rodimus?”

“Uh... I don’t know.”

Magnus’ scowl grew deeper. “Rodimus, Pipes pinged me and told me that you pulled Smokeshot out of your subspace.”

Rodimus blushed, and then leaned away from the bar. His subspace slid open and he reached in. Smokeshot made some soft chirps as Rodimus pulled him out. “I just wanted to spend time with him. He’s so tiny and cute.”

Magnus’ scowl softened as Rodimus nuzzled the tiny sparking. Smokeshot had his little arms puled to his chest, little hands flexing from time to time. He looked tired, but not at all distressed.

“He needed to be fed.”

“I fed him when I got here.”

“He could of suffocated in your subspace.”

“I spoke with Ratchet, its perfectly safe to keep a sparkling in a subspace if there is enough room.”

“Its uncomfortable for him.”

“I stuffed a pillow inside.”

Magnus stared at Rodimus. So far it seemed Rodimus had been... Responsible. But Magnus still had one peeve over the situation. “You took a sparkling into a bar.”

“I know everyone here! Magnus stop treating me like I’m irresponsible!”

Magnus frowned, but finally relented. “I am sorry... Just tell me next time. My fuel pump nearly gave out when I saw he was missing.”

Rodimus just nodded sheepishly, kissing Smokeshot’s cheek before reaching out. “Give me Seashot too.”

Magnus rolled his optics but obeyed, letting Rodimus take the larger sparkling, holding them both close and smiling.

Magnus nodded to Swerve as he backed away. “As you all were.” he left the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rung reflects on the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were several hints in 'Sparked from the Heart' that Rung had carried before. This is an extension on that. Whether it is canon to the story or not is up to you.

Dyne was not his first sparkling.

Rung had lived so long that often times it was impossible for him to recall his earliest memories.

And living so long meant he had experienced a good deal. He had gone into emergence three times before Dyne. Three Sparklings held half his CNA.

And Dyne would be the first he ever kept.

The first one was the result of his first heat. He had tried to fight his urges and failed, and had interfaced with several other mechs. That coupled with the fact he had not quite found what he wanted to do with himself yet and had no job resulted in his coding urging him to give the sparkling up as soon as it was born. He could not recall that sparkling well at all. All he knew was that it had been blue. All other features where lost to perfectly normal memory degradation.

The second had been conceived during all the testing the Functionalists had done on him. An experiment to see if his alt mode could be passed down to his sparkling. They had taken that sparkling away to study as well, though it was soon given off to some mech when it was found to have a perfectly normal and acceptable altmode. He had never even gotten to see them, but he remembered the desperate feelings his coding had given him. The despair when he knew he wouldn’t get that sparkling back had been nearly all consuming.

The third he had given up willingly, just like the first. It had been the hardest to give up however. He had had a decent job, a nice place to reside, and the sire was respectable enough to accept responsibility. But there was a war going on. Rung could not fight. He had no impressive altmode. He was effectively useless. So he handed the sparkling over to the sire and told them to go.

Just go. Leave Cybertron. Leave the war. It took little convincing. And now they were lost to the stars. Did they go to a colony world? A colony world that was obliterated by the war, resulting in their deaths? Or maybe they still lived. It didn’t really matter now. Rung had moved on, and he doubted he would have been emotionally moved if he saw them again.

Now he had Fortress Maximus. Yes. Max had his faults. Max still had trouble talking and expressing his distress. Max often had night terrors and Rung would sometimes wake up to a hand smacking him in the face in his terrified fits. But he was kind, he was supportive. He treated Rung like he was the most important thing in the universe. No one had ever treated him like that before. No one.

Now he had Dyne. And now finally, for the first time he would keep his sparkling and raise them. He would get to cradle them and feed them. Kiss away the pain in dents they would without a doubt get when they would start walking. See them grow up. 

Maybe he would have more. He wanted more. He did. But for now Dyne was enough.

It was enough because, for once, he didn’t feel like the useless one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trepan finds out he's sparked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a minor warning for childbirth. Its no where near as graphic as it was in sparked from the heart so... yeah.

He hadn’t even known really. Not until Overlord was already gone.

He had been given rather strict instructions. Megatron was getting suspicious, and so there could be contact between them while Overlord was off fighting. Trepan had done as was told. Out of fear for himself then anything else.

The sparkling too.

Trepan was sparked. he knew when he had been sparked as well, thus he knew that when Overlord had left for battle, Trepan had already been two months in. Now, he was a full six months in. He had not known when Overlord left, but it wasn’t hard to guess when he found a little spark during one of his routine self examinations. He had started them to make sure he was working fine and had no residual damage from Overlord's passionate, and vigorous interfacing. Spark merges with a point one percenter were risky if they did not curb their energy flows.

Who knew how long Overlord would be gone. Hopefully for not much longer. Trepan could not leave the apartment. He could he guessed, but he was afraid to. There was a reason Overlord liked to follow him around out side.

Megatron would want him dead.

But Trepan also had no proper supplies. He had to break into Overlord’s little torture room to get his medical supplies (he didn’t really use them for that unfortunately but supplies were supplies). He had to hack Lobe’s account to get money so he could get nanites sent to the apartment so the sparkling could actually grow.

What a pain it was to inject them. Blegh.

And he knew he was really risking things by doing all of that. He had to get them mailed to a neighbor, if Megatron was monitoring the apartment, then he would certainly notice deliveries being made.

But he had to do it. Trepan had to do it or else things would go so damned wrong. And even if he was afraid Overlord would not at all take well to being a sire, Trepan would be damned if he had to deal with all the complications a lack of a protoform for the spark to move to would cause.

And now he could feel the contractions starting up. He really didn’t deserve any of this. He didn’t. He really didn’t. He was alone, he was going to have a sparkling, and there may have been the slightest chance the sire would take it from him and... He didn’t know. Drown it or something.

He paced around the apartment before finally setting in the washroom. He squatted down once he had all he needed. Or at least all he could get his hands on. 

Trepan spent the next half a day in the washroom, screaming, cursing and pushing for all he was worth. The sparkling was definitely on the large side, much to his agony.

“A.... Already taking after your slagging sire huh?” Trepan panted in a bit of down time between contractions. How long was he going to do this? He had a small hoard of energon cubes around him, waiting if he needed refueling. But what he really needed was a recharge and a damned medic. But he got no such luck. There was a good chance he would just pass out at any moment and wake up to a sparkling by his side. Or just not wake up at all.

Neither of those was an agreeable situation.

Finally he felt like he was making progress. It felt like there was some shifting, and the pain got even worse. He fell on his hands and knees, crying and sobbing. Cursing Overlord’s name. Cursing that he had to be a fucking tank (a jet as well, but that was beside the point) and cursing that he was not here.

He rolled over onto his back, to tired to use his legs. It was only a few more pushes and the worst pain he had ever felt before his sparkling was finally born.

He didn’t move for a while until it began to chirp and cry. His coding activated (at least that went right) and he forced himself to sit up. He just felt more agony, but he didn’t care. He scooped the sparkling up and cradled them. 

They took after Overlord to an alarming degree. Red optics, blue pesudo armor, and the lips. Oh primus he had the lips. Trepan spared himself a soft laugh. He would need to get his spark appraised to know what his altmode could be.

Trepan half crawled, half dragged himself out of that filthy washroom after he managed to get a bit of energon into his tanks. He managed to feed his sparking as well thankfully. He knew he was in danger of going into stasis and he couldn’t bare to have his sparkling starve as he recovered. He got himself onto the berth, curling around the little babe. Wondering when Overlord would be back. Wondering what he would do.

He must have blacked out because when Trepan came to he was on his back, a soft wet cloth running over his legs. He onlined his optics groaning in pain.

“You were hiding quite the secret.”

Trepan’s spark contracted. “Where... What did...”

“The sparkling is fine. I cleaned him up and swaddled him.” Overlord shifted, moving so he could look down at Trepan. His face was impassive, only the faintest curl of his lips. “You impress me. You did that all on your own. You are something special you know?”

Trepan let out a low sigh. “I didn’t keep them a secret. I didn’t know until you left.”

Overlord put his finger to his lips, making a shushing sound. “No talking. Only quiet now.” he leaned down, large lips pressing to his forehead.

Overlord finished wiping trepan off before leaving. He returned, a little bundle held to his large chest. He rested a knee onto the berth, smiling now. “Here. I already thought of a name. Mütter. What do you think?”

Trepan huffed, letting Overlord tuck the sparkling into the crook of his arm. “Its good. I like it.” he smiled, embracing the warm feeling the bundle game him. And he savored the relief that Overlord seemed entirely enthralled with the idea of being a Sire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonitus is ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter are very very vague mentions of Trepan using his Mnemosurgery skills to activate Pharma's carrier coding, which had malfunctioned and never activated. Pharma consented to the procedure so he could connect emotionally to Sonitus and stop being a neglectful parent.

The little mechling panted softly, face flushed and heated. He listened to his Sire and carrier talk in hushed tones. Sire mad, Carrier panicked. He turned his little head, lifting it to look over one of his treads.

“He wanted to play in the snow. I let him. I gave him heated energon and everything. Its not my fault. I did everything right.”

“But you lost sight of him.”

“You know I love him now. You know I do. Please.”

The mechling smiled, resting his head back on the pillow. Yes Carrier loved him now. Ever since the needle mech came. Carrier went in not loving him, but came out loving him.

The needle mech fixed a bit of code error his Sire said.

And ever since then Carrier loved him. Carrier was nice to him and never forgot him. Never locked him up. It was nice. So much nicer then it used to be.

“I know you do. But I am still mad. Very mad.”

“Yes yes. You are mad. But its not a big deal. Sparklings get sick. Its normal. He’s just not taking well because-”

“Because why?”

“Because this place is so sterile. He hardly ever comes into contact with viruses.”

The mechling heard his Sire hum, then move, his heavy ped falls clanking on the floor. “That makes sense I suppose.” He heard his Carrier sigh in relief, his own smaller peds scraping on the ground.

He onlined his optics as a large hand was set on his little frame, rubbing softly. His Sire started to sing the same language as his Sire’s friend spoke. The one who would take of his face to make the mechling laugh.

His Sire’s voice soothed his rapidly pulsing spark, calming in a way no other mech could replicate. The mechling smiled, looking up at his Sire’s covered face.

“Sleep Sonitus. I’ll be at Delphi until you are better. Megatron granted me some time off especially for you.”

His carrier snorted from the other side of the room. Carrier didn’t like Megatron. Carrier didn’t really like much of anyone.

But Carrier liked him, and Carrier liked Sire. With that thought, Sontius settled, obeying the soothing command of his Sire’s voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chromedome has doubts about his relationship with Rewind

“You know that he’s looking again right?”

Chromedome looked up at the screen, visor bright. “What was that Prowl?” he squeezed the edge of the table. He was not happy. Even though Prowl was no longer on Cybertron, he still insisted on being in control of everything, particularly of the precinct that Chromedome was again working at. Not only that but he kept trying to... 

Chromedome was not sure really. Maybe break him and Rewind up? He seemed even more hostile ever since Blockbuster was born.

“I said Rewind is searching for Dominus Ambus again.” Prowl said flatly, “I just thought you should know.” And just like that Prowl cut off the feed.

Chromedome leaned back, and for the rest of the day, he was left uneasy.

He returned home, back to their nice apartment. Chromedome smiled behind his face plate as he saw Rewind holding their little sparkling up by his hands, helping him walk around. Blockbuster was still far too young, but Rewind liked getting his legs used to the movement.

He stepped forward, crouching down and looking at Rewind sadly. He was scared. “Rewind... Rewind if he came back... Would you leave me?”

Rewind looked up, visor bright. “If who came back Domey?”

“Dominus. Would you leave me for him?” Chromedome had always felt he was second to Dominus. He was certain he was. But they had a sparkling now. Surly Rewind would stay... But... What if he didn’t? What if he took Blockbuster and left?

Chromedome could not handle that. He reached back and rubbed the back of his head nervously, the area tingling for some reason. “I don’t know what I would do if you left me Rewind. Prowl told me you were looking for him again. Is that true?”

Rewind looked down, letting Blockbuster sit back down with a soft peep. “I am looking for him again. Yes.”

Chromedome’s visor dimmed. “Oh.”

“Domey. Domey. I... I am not the kind of mech who can just... Be happy with not knowing.” Rewind said, quickly standing up and removing the hand on the back of Chromedome’s head. “Some mechs can not know what happened to someone they loved and be fine with that. But... But I can’t. He treated me so well. He loved me so much. Just to forget about him... I can’t do that.”

Chromedome looked down, still looking sad.

“I’d never leave you Domey.” Rewind said, bumping his faceplate to Chromedome’s forehead, “We are a family now. I love you. I love you so much. I loved Dominus too, but I would never leave you for him.”

Chromedome nodded, reaching down and picking Blockbuster up, the tiny sparking peeping a few times as they nuzzled his chassis. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be. Listening to Prowl and letting him get into your head like that.” Rewind scoffed, “Can’t believe you dated him.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus muses about himself and his family.

It was such an odd sight, seeing Tailgate hold Razorshift. Their sparkling looked so large when held by the sweet mini.

It made Cyclonus sad really. It wouldn’t be long before Tailgate wouldn’t be able to carry them. And Tailgate adored carrying Razorshift. Cyclonus got the impression Tailgate liked to ‘show off’ their sparkling. Constantly asking to go out for a walk.

It was cute to watch, the little mini trotting along with a large bundle clutched in his arms, or even strapped to his chassis. He would bounce a little on his peds when they were not walking, giving constant stimulation to the little jet.

Tailgate was such a good carrier. Cyclonus almost felt guilty that he couldn’t quite love Razorshift on the same level. He loved Razorshift, of course he did. But he didn’t have the baseline devotional programing that Tailgate did. Carrier coding was a powerful thing, which made carriers do what was best for their sparklings. Even if that meant giving them away to more capable caregivers. It made them love the tiny defenseless mechs unconditionally.

Sires had their coding too of course. Coding that prevented hostile behavior towards the carrier and sparkling. Coding that made them love the sparkling. But Cyclonus just felt like his coding was not as complete. As unconditional.

He wanted to know what it was like to feel that carrier coding. But he had not gone into heat in millennia. The Dead Universe had prevented his heat for millions of years, and had taken away any chance of that. His time there had rendered him barren, as confirmed by a specialist. His heat coding was corrupted and some lines were even missing.

It made sense he supposed. It was the Dead Universe. It not only made him undead, but corrupted the coding needed to make new life.

But it was fine. He was content. But he knew Tailgate would one day look at him and say he wanted more. Cyclonus knew that. And he was not entirely willing to risk his health again.

Yes, it had worked out. But at what cost? Razorshift’s joints had partially fused because he could not move when he needed to. For months they would need to make the sparkling move, make him cry and sob. Manipulate his joints and listen to him chirp pleadingly for them to stop hurting his little frame.

It was getting to the point Razorshift didn’t want to be held. One day Tailgate burst into tears, looking at Cyclonus and saying “He hates me. He hates me and he’s afraid of me.”

But he had assured Tailgate that it would be fine. Razorshift’s processor was too young to really hold onto memories. He would never remember this. And a nice soak in a hot oil bath would help with his pain.

And he hoped. He hoped his first born would not be crippled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind wants a sparkling, but he must face the fact its not the right time for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really related, but at the same time kinda? Its an additive to the first chapter where Rewind talks about how it was never the right time to have a sparkling. This is an extension of that. Takes place a LONG LONG LONG ago.

“I want a sparkling.” Rewind said, leaning against the door frame.

Dominus Ambus blinked slowly, putting the data pad down. He looked over his shoulder at his little friend. His little treasure. “Do you?” he chuckled softly, holding out an arm for Rewind to jump into.

Rewind trotted over to his large Conjux Endura, letting him scoop him up in his arm. “I do. Don’t you think it would be nice?”

Dominus just smiled, picking up his data pad again. “Its a nice thought. But its not something we can do.”

Rewind tilted his head. “But.. Why? I think we would be great at it.”

“Thats not why.” Dominus said, “Our sparkling could be like you.”

“Like... me?” Rewind looked down, and tried to think of what he meant. He sagged a little when it finally registered. “Disposable you mean.”

“He would not be disposable to me. Or to you. But to the world... he’d just be a tool. I’m sorry Rewind. But I can not put a sparkling through that. Can you?”

Rewind’s optics dimmed. He remembered the horrible energon they made him drink, the way he was treated. The way he was still treated. He shook his head. “No. No I can’t.”

Dominus kissed Rewind on his visor. “One day. You will have a sparkling. We will. Together. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for a Drift and Ratchet chapter finally so expect them next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift thinks about the future.

Drift smiled, looking down at his little sparkling. At Silverdrive. It had taken him so long to get to this point. So utterly long.

So much sparkache.

So many losses.

He heard Ratchet come in, and he looked over his shoulder. “Would you ever want more?” Dirft asked, smiling at the medic.

Ratchet set his things down, putting his hands on his hips. “You mean now? Or after this one leaves the nest? Because I can do after.”

“After is good.” Drift said softly, looking back down at Silverdrive’s little sleeping form. “Could I name the next one?”

“Yeah. Of course. Anything you got in mind?” 

Drift chewed his lip. “I... I was thinking maybe Gasket....”

Ratchet didn’t say anything, and the room was suddenly so quiet.

“Or... And I know they can’t fly unless they were altered but... Wing... Maybe?” All he got was more silence and he sniffed. “Sorry... Its stupid.”

“No. No. I think those are perfect names. Simply perfect.”

“Dai Altlas too then?” 

“How many sparklings are you expecting me to give you?”

Drift just smiled, petting Silverdrive's belly. “We will see I guess, when the time comes.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overlord is on a Rampage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warnings for violence and Megatron being... Very insensitive.

“WHERE IS HE!?”

Megatron scowled, his fusion canon humming with energy. Prepared to shoot. He turned to Soundwave, optics narrowed. “What is going on Soundwave?”

“Overlord arrived at the facility and began to assault various Decepticon personal. Victims random. No set pattern or choice.” Soundwave replied, watching as a few soldiers dragged another, who was missing a leg, around the corner and away from the Phase Sixer.

“And why exactly did he suddenly start attacking my soldiers?”

“Not certain. Overlord keeps asking for someone’s location. Will not calm down enough to specify who.” Soundwave looked back to Megatron, “Should I contact Shockwave?”

“No, I can handle this myself. The kill switch will not be nessisary.” Megatron powered his canon down and took it off, handing it to Soundwave. He then strode out from behind the corner, and into he hall. 

Overlord turned to him and lifted his gun. “Where is he Megatron!?”

“Where is who?” Megatron was not at all intimidated. He had no reason to be. The reason was made clear when Overlord’s hand wavered to the right, away from him. Overlord could only scowl at his hand, and Megatron silently praised Shockwave for his excellent work.

Overlord though was not pacified by the reminder of his blindspot, and lunged at Megatron. He swung his fist, and missed oh so obviously. He swung again, missing entirely again. Overlord let out his cannons, the ones on his abdomen, and fired, but he malfunctioned and not a single shot was fired.

Megatron pulled back a fist and punched. The Phase Sixer’s nose crumbled under his fist, and he reeled back, holding it as energon dribbled down his face.

“Are you done?” Megatron asked, wiping his fist off on his side, “Now, who is it you are looking for?”

Overlord bowed his head, removing his hands from his face to rest them on the floor in a full bow. “Starscream. I am looking for Starscream.”

Megatron frowned. “Why? What has he done?”

“My sparkling. Mütter. He’s gone. Trepan...” Overlord paused as Megatron made a displeased face, “Trepan put him to sleep and when he came back, he was gone. No one came in our apartment, and we are near the top floor. Only a jet could get up there.”

“And you think Starscream took your sparkling? Why would he do that?”

“Because Megatron, he is jealous! I have seen how he looks at him! When I have him with me. He gets this envious look in his optics and he touches his stomach.” Overlord wiped off his face again, smirking suddenly, “Hasn’t gotten over what happened I guess.”

That earned Overlord another punch in the face, the Phase Sixer hissing in agony as he held his nose again.

Megatron left, taking his fusion canon back from Soundwave and clicking it into place. “Where is Starscream?”

Soundwave paused for a moment. “He is in your quarters Lord Megatron.”

Megatron strode quickly, approaching his quarters. He hoped that Starscream had not been so stupid as to take Overlord’s sparkling, or hurt it if he had. He opened the door, scowling “Starscream! I-”

“Shhhh.” Starscream was sitting on the berth, in a little nest of silks and pillows. Holding a little bundle. Megatron’s hands clenched into fists.

“He better still be alive you fool.” he hissed, as he got closer he saw Starscream had a bottle and was feeding the wide eyed sparkling. Mütter’s red optics were glowing, little hands clutching at Starscream’s servos. He was alive then. He would not have to activate the kill switch then.

“What possessed you to do something so utterly stupid as kidnap Overlord’s sparking?” Megatron snapped, grabbing starscream’s wing and squeezing it, crumpling the metal, “If he found you he would have ripped you limb from limb!”

“I said shhh.” Starscream snarled quietly, flinching as his wing was damaged. He turned away, holding the sparkling against his chassis.

“Give him to me.”

“No.”

“You... You....” Megatron didn’t even know what to say. Not at first. “Get over yourself! I made you second in command! I can not have you doing something like this!” He took a few breaths, the hand on the wing going gentle. “Starscream, give me the sparkling. Don’t be an idiot.”

“I said no.” Starscream said again, puling the bottle away from Mütter. The sparkling whined, large lips pressing into a thin line as he reached for the bottle. The seeker smiled.

“Get over your self!” Megatron snarled again, “It was good. It was good that it died. It would have gotten in the way! You would not have been able to fight! You said you didn’t care!”

“You let Overlord have a sparkling.” Starscream said softly.

“I did not let him have anything, and I didn’t take your sparkling away! An Autobot did!”

“You should have noticed. How many whores did you knock up in the pits?” Starscream asked, looking at Megatron then.

Megatron prepared to slap Starscream, but he stopped mid-swing. He clenched his hand into a fist and growled. “Give me the sparkling you filthy traitor.”

Starscream finally handed Mütter over to him. Megatron tucked the child in the corner of his arm and left, ducking to avoid a shot from one of Starscream’s null rays. 

Only one shot. But still a shot. Megatron realized he would have expect another attempt at the seeker taking command.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trepan gets an unexpected, and most threatening visitor.
> 
>  
> 
> **This chapter takes place immediately after chapter two and is the first continuation of a chapter in this story. If you have not read it, or need a refresher, its best to read that one first.**

Trepan flicked through his data pad, going over a few messages. The usual fare. People wanting appointments, that sort of thing. The same. Always the same. Nothing new.

Nothing form him. 

He might as well resign himself to the fact his Mate would never contact him again. In fact, he could of been dead. Trepan tossed the data pad onto the table, walking to get himself some energon. It was lower grade then he had ever been used to, but the war was putting massive strain on everything.

There was a knock. More like a loud bang. Trepan signed, though in his spark he had a glimmer of hope. Hope that Overlord finally came back.

He went to the door and slid it open, mumbling as whoever was on the other side banged again. The door slid aside and he was met with the decepticon emblem on a wide black chest.

“Hello. Trepan was it?”

Trepan quickly tried to slam the door shut, though a massive purple hand jammed the door, holding it open. He quickly backed away, looking up into the mask of Tarn. Leader of the DJD.

“That was rude. Did he ever teach you manners?” Tarn purred, “The again, Overlord had a habit of tossing gifts in others faces. So he was not much better.” The tank forced his way in, Looking down at the smaller mech. Behind him, just beyond the door way stood the one with out the eyes. Trepan didn’t remember which one he was, as it had been very long since he had to deal with them.

“Overlord isn’t here. He hasn’t been here for centuries.” Trepan said, holding his hands to hist chest.

“Oh we know. Last we heard he angered a few organics. Bit off more then he could chew.” Tarn said, chuckling, “I am hear on another matter.”

“So, you are going to kill me?” Trepan cowered more as Tarn laughed.

“Oh heavens no. No, while what you did in the past to my Lord was vile, He has long stopped caring about you, let alone your ungrateful deserter of a mate. Though unlike your mate, you never were a Decepticon, and could never leave us.” His eyes narrowed, possibly in a smile, “No I am here on business.”

Trepan relaxed only a fraction. “Business?”

“Your hands. You still have your needles right? I need them.”

Trepan lifted a hand away from his chest and with a click, his mnemosurgery needles slipped out. Tarn made a pleased hum.

“Good. Very good. We must not delay. Come.”

“Why do you need them? I don’t do what I did in the past anymore.” Trepan said, though he knew if pressed, he would do what ever they wanted.

“I have had a sparkling in the past three years. The carrier is a fine mech. Skilled, attractive, though his personality leaves so much to be desired. But he has one major problem.” Tarn paused, as if waiting for Trepan to ask what it was.

Trepan indulged him. “... Yes? What is this problem?”

“For the past few years, he has been a sorry carrier.” Tarn said smoothly, though he sounded distressed, “He did okay at first. But as soon as they could walk, he started ignoring them. Locking them in rooms to keep them out of the way. He even forgot they existed and nearly killed them. I fear it will only get worse, and he has finally understood that. He asked for you.”

“So... So he has faulty coding.” Trepan said softly, “I can fix that easily.” Trepan paused though something he said registering. 

“He asked for me?”

“Yes. You worked with him in the institute. Pharma. He wishes you to come and fix his coding.” Tarn stepped out of the way and motioned to the door. “Shall we go?”

“What will you pay me?” Trepan asked. He had a job now, and he needed money. Even if it held little worth these days.

“Your payment will be me, not going after your own sparkling out of spite.” Tarn said, “He looks so much like his Sire. It makes me very.... Angry.”

Trepan winced, his spark pulsing at the tone. He nodded, and slowly stepped out the door, shivering as Tarn put a large hand on his shoulder, steering him away from his apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron makes a carless mistake, and one of his sparklings pays for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for an ill child. IDK if that qualifies as a trigger, but they get sick due to a mistake made on the part of their parent. Gotta be sure i guess.
> 
> Also a brief mention of when Trepan tries to erase Megatron's free thinking from issue 34.

Jetwire was sick.

Rattrap rubbed his forehead, holding the little toddler in one arm and tapping a foot. He was slagged. This was the end. he was done for. Starscream would kill him for this. Not for the snide comments, or being a little sleaze. No it was for this.

Of course he supposed it was his fault.

Jetwire went missing for what, thirty minutes? The he turned back up, then a little later they were lethargic. Now they were crying like they were in pain.

“What is wrong with ya? Tell me before your carrier gets back or I’m dead. No more tail to tug on, no more rat.”

Jetwire just kept crying. He could walk now, and he was the tallest and strongest out of all the triplets. Not really saying much because they were still very young. But it made him one of the biggest trouble makers.

Rattrap looked up as he heard Starscream down the hall. Hard to not hear him. The door slid open and of course starscream was livid.

“Why is he crying? I was designing my newest frame and I can’t concentrate because he keeps crying.” Starscream said angrily. Even as a carrier, he was still susceptible to his usual selfishness.

“I dunno! Got really slow and then he started cryin’!” Rattrap explained, “And i may have lost him for ‘bout thirty minutes so... Maybe he got into somethin’?”

Starscream’s optics went wide and in an instant he was upon Rattrap. His death would not come at the moment though, thankfully, as Starscream was far more concerned with scooping the little seekerling into his arms. Any selfishness was gone, overridden with hardwired coding to care for the ill sparkling.

“You idiot I told you to watch them!” Starscream hissed.

“But-”

“Shut up Rattrap.” Starscream snapped, turning Jetwire over in his hand so they laid on their chest along his for arm. Starscream ran his servos over his small back, cooing in a tone of voice that was so much nicer then his usual screeching. “Where are you hurting? Shhh. Carrier is here. Lets call sire too.”

As Starscream made a few urgent pings, Jetwire heaved once, twice, and on the third he purged sickly green energon.

“Oh thats not good.” Rattrap said, “Looks like his tanks are curdling the... Boss?”

“Its not curdled.” Starscream snarled, “This is his fault! His fault!” Starscream quickly turned, storming down the hall to Megatron’s study. He met the former gladiator about half way, and punched him in the face.

Megatron staggered, holding his nose with the back of his hand. “Starscream what are you-”

“You poisoned him! You poisoned Jetwire!”

“I did no such thing!” Megatron exclaimed.

“Then why is he purging green!? Why is he purging that swill they make you drink!?” Starscream was practically screeching now, using his free hand to try and strangle Megatron, “You poisoned him!”

“He couldn’t have, I keep it locked up. He... I am sure I did.” He reached to Jetwire, but Starscream jumped away, holding the sobbing tot to his neck. 

“You don’t deserve to touch him.” Starscream hissed, “Rattrap, call Ratchet and have him come here. My sparkling needs medical attention.”

“Uh... Yeah boss. Sure.” Rattrap sent the ping and followed after Starscream.

\------

Megatron stood in front of the cabinets. Left open and unlocked in his haste for.. what ever it had been. He didn’t even remember.

Some drawers were pulled open. Perfect little steps for a sparkling to crawl up on. On the floor was a spilled canister, glowing green liquid smeared on the floor. Little hand prints in it.

He covered his face, grinding his denta. He reached up and put his hand over his autobot insignia, and for a moment he was ready to rip it off. To blame Optimus Prime. To blame all of them for forcing him to drink it. For putting it in his home.

But it was his fault. Not theirs.

He sank to the floor and started wiping the mess up, before another one of his little, precious cherubs got into it. He didn’t know what it would do to Jetwire. It made Megatron feel like slag. It was the reason he lost to Overlord after all. What could it do to a sparkling that was hardly two years old?

“It could kill him.” Megatron mumbled softly. And he couldn’t have that. Not when he had already been stupid enough to cause one of his children to die before they were ever born. 

Starscream would never forgive him. All the effort he put into trying to fix and have what they had back then would be pointless. Starscream would hate him again, if he didn’t already. Probably try to have him assassinated. Everything he had now would be gone.

Was he crying?

The wide silhouette of wings blocked light from the open door and Megatron sobbed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t... I was distracted. I don’t... I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“I told you to stop drinking that swill.”

“I know.”

“But you wouldn’t do it. You said Optimus Prime was counting on you to uphold your promises.”

Megatron kept wiping, just nodding to what Starscream was saying as tears dripped onto his folded legs. “I didn’t do it on purpose.” he said again.

“I want you to throw all of that away. Do you understand? You are going to drink real energon. Not that tainted swill. If the autobots complain, they can frag off. Optimus Prime will understand.”

“Yes. I will. I promise.” Megatron finished cleaning the mess. Sitting back and looking down at the dirty bit of cloth. His venting hitched as Starscream touched his tank treads, petting them softly. “Is he...?”

“Jetwire is fine. Ratchet says he will make a full recovery.” Starscream’s hands moved to covered Megatron’s optics. “You’re crying.”

“Yes.”

There was a pregnant pause. “You’ve never cried before.”

“I did once.” Megatron said softly, “I was strapped to a table, and someone was taking away everything I had ever believed. Everything I had ever cared about in that mine was being taken away by them. I was afraid it would happen again, because I was careless.”

Another pause, longer then the last. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose. I know you love me. That you love us... Old habits die hard I suppose.”

Megatron just nodded, reaching up and holding Starscream’s wrists. He couldn’t loose this chance. 

No more mistakes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overlord comes home from a mission with a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter told from the sparklings point of view, in some for or another. I will try to do more of these as i think of them.

Mütter woke to a loud crash. The little sparkling sat up, rubbing his optics. He looked to the door, another crash making him blink.

“Oh thats nice, break everything!” That was carrier yelling, “You get home after months being gone and the first thing you do is break the table in a tantrum. Wonderful!”

Mütter slid off his berth, grabbing the little figure his sire had given him last time he came home. There was another crash, though he didn’t flinch this time. He put his little hand on the pad, the door sliding open.

“Why don’t you go beat up Sixshot before you come home instead of breaking everything? If Megatron makes you that mad-” His carrier stopped talking and looked past the hulking form of his sire, who was leaning over him threateningly. “Oh, Mütter. Did we wake you up?”

Mütter only nodded, rubbing his optics again.

“How rude of your Sire to do that. Overlord, say you are sorry.” 

“I didn’t do anything, Trepan.” Overlord growled.

“You broke the table and made a ruckus.” Trepan snapped back, smiling as Mütter trotted over to them and held his hands up to Overlord.

Overlord looked down at him for a moment, finally smiling after a minute of eye contact with the little sparkling. He crouched down and picked Mütter up, making a soft grunt. “Getting a bit big aren’t you?”

Mütter just pouted, slapping Overlord on the face. The huge brute laughed, rich and merrily. “Oooh, you got that from your Carrier. Loves to slap me when I annoy him.” He lean in and pressed his big lips to the side of the sparklings head, laughing again as he got another slap for it.

Overlord whisked Mütter to the couch, sitting down and setting the sparkling on his knee. Mütter yawned, and Overlord tutted. “I got a present for you.” Overlord purred softly, and Mütter lost all sense of drowsiness. “Ah, that got you interested.”

Mütter nodded, clapping his hands as Overlord reached into his subspace and pulled out another little figure. handmade just like the first one. The sparkling held out his little hands, ignoring the disgusted sound his carrier made.

“You made another one? We need to work on your arts and crafts.” Trepan hissed, “Namely the materials you use for them.”

“Shush. He loves them.” Overlord said, holding the toy just out of reach. “What do you say?”

Mütter pressed his big lips together in a thin line, looking up at Overlord. After a few long moments, he spoke quietly. “Thank you.”

Overlord smiled, handing the little figure over. Mütter held it and the first one to his chassis, hugging them. He leaned up, giving Overlord a quick little peck on the cheek. He squeaked as Overlord scooped him up, though he soon snugged into his Sire’s chest, purring softly.

“Have you been reading like I told you?” When Mütter nodded, he gave the sparkling a soft pinch on his aft. “Use your words. You can keep you answers short if you want.”

“Yes.” Mütter chirped, slapping at the hand that pinched him. He was smiling though.

“Good. I want you to read the book to me tomorrow.” Overlord said, smiling as Mütter whined, “I know what you read is hard. But you need to get used to talking.”

Mütter nodded again, yawning. Now that the excitement of his new present had worn off, he was getting tired again. He whined as his carrier moved to take him away, the little magnets in his hands, the ones that let a sparkling naturally cling to their parents, activating.

“Oh, fine. You can stay with Sire. But in bed. All of us should sleep now.” Trepan said, pressing a button on the wall, dimming the lights. “Come one Overlord. You need to sleep so you are not so cranky.”

“Careful.” Overlord growled, slowly making his way into their berthroom.

Mütter only smiled a little, giggling as he was laid down in the middle of the large berth. This was his favorite thing. Being between them. He rest his little hands over his sire’s big one, chirping a few times as Overlord laid down to his left, then Trepan to his right.

“You have to pay to fix the table.” Trepan mumbled, resting his own hand over Overlords’, servos gently rubbing Mütter’s little hands.

“I can fix it.” Overlord mumbled back.

“Wouldn’t have to fix it if you weren’t always so aggressive.”

“Shush and go to sleep.”

Mütter looked between his two creators as they lightly bickered, chirping a few more times. They responded like always with a soft hum and a deep soothing rumble. Feeling comforted, he shuttered and offlined his optics, settling into a content recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know, the toys Overlord makes are made from the armor of bots he has killed or fought. First figure was made from armor he managed to get off Megatron.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambulon has had enough of Pharma, especially after Sonitus is hurt by his neglect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for child neglect, and Tarn striking Pharma.

“Where is Sonitus, Pharma?”

Ambulon stood before his boss hands on his hips.

“Hmm?” Pharma looked up from a data pad, “Who?”

Ambulon balked at Pharma, his tank twisting. “Sonitus! Your sparkling! Where is he?”

Pharma blinked. Then narrowed his optics in thought. “He was bothering me. So I locked him in his room.” The Jet looked back at his data pad.

“And how long ago was this? No one has seen him in several days.”

Pharma’s optics narrowed again. And then suddenly he was up like a shot, running faster then Ambulon had ever seen him. The Ward manager pealed after him, watching as Pharma frantically unlocked the door to his sparkling’s room.

Sontius was curled up in a little ball in the corner of the room, still, colors a bit dull. Pharma scrambled the the little sparkling and scooped him up, setting him on the berth.

“No no no...” Pharma turned to Ambulon, face terrified, and for a moment, Ambulon was hopeful Pharma’s coding had finally activated.

“Get an energon transferal line. Quickly. I need to transfer some of my energon to him. He’s too low to wake up.” Pharma ordered, “Don’t just gawk. Do as I say!”

Ambulon moved quickly, he too running as quickly as possible. It was times like these he wished his altmode was more useful. Thankfully there was a supply closet not far, and he got as was instructed, running back.

He watched as Pharma hooked himself up to the tiny sparkling, energon passing from him, to the prone little frame. It took a few minutes, but soon Sonitus’ color improved, and finally, his optics cycled on.

Pharma sighed, rubbing his face. “You stupid... You stupid little brat. If you were hungry you should of commed me. Be grateful I helped a little idiot like you.”

Ambulon’s hopes were dashed. No. Pharma still didn’t seem to care about the sparkling. Even when Pharma picked the sobbing sparking up and held them close, he could tell. There was no care. Pharma just wanted to get back to work and shut them up.

“Sorry. Not want to b-b-b-bother...” Sonitus said finally, wiping his tears away, clinging desperately to Pharma. Desperate for some affection.

“I could of just send someone to feed you. Don’t be stupid.” Pharma scolded harshly, pushing the young sparkling away, “Ambulon will look you over and make sure nothing is wrong. I need to get back to work.”

The Jet brushed past him, mumbling under his breath. Ambulon scowled after him, turning to Sonitus.

The former decepticon smiled, crouching down and holding Sonitus’ hands. He expanded his EM field, filling it with comfort. Sonitos seemed to flinch, then weep silently. Such a sad sparkling. 

“Do you know who your Sire is?” Ambulon asked.

No one knew. Literally not a single person knew who had sparked Pharma those three years ago. Pharma refused to say.

Sonitus pressed his lips together, and after a long moment, nodded.

“Tell me who he is.”

“Can’t. Carrier will be mad. Said not tell anyone.” Sonitus wiped his optics again, hiccuping.

“Sonitus, I want to help you. I need t know who your sire is. So he can come and take you away. So you can be happy.” Ambulon held Sonitus hands tighter, putting in as many comforting feels as he could into his field. The sparkling had probably rarely felt so much encouragement.

Sonitus frowned and finally leaned forward. Ambulon leaned in a bit closer and waited.

What he got was the number to a hailing frequency.

\---

Ambulon tapped the code into the communication’s grid of Delphi ignoring First Aid’s protests.

“Pharma will kill us.” First Aid said quietly.

“Pharma will kill an innocent sparkling if we don’t call them. They have to be in contact, or else Sonitus wouldn’t know his Sire’s personal hailing frequency.” Ambulon finished dialing, and hovered over the button. He just had to press it, and Sonitus would be safe.

So he did.

There was a long pause, and finally a voice answered.

And Ambulon felt nothing but terror. He knew that voice. It haunted his worst nightmares.

“Hello? How did you get this number?” There was a pause, Ambulon shaking and waving First Aid to leave. The Nurse did so quickly, “You are calling from Delphi. Pharma? Is that you?”

Ambulon swallowed. “No. No I am not Pharma. I work with him. I am... The ward manager. You don’t know me but-”

There was a chuckle. “Oh. I know who you are Ambulon. Who you really are.”

Why the hell did Pharma have this number? How did he get this number? How did he know the leader of the DJD? Ambulon felt sick. This was big. This had to be a mistake. Maybe he miss typed...

But Tarn knew Pharma by name. It wasn’t a mistake.

“I am calling about Sonitus.”

“Why? What happened? Is he hurt?” Ambulon could not believe that he was hearing the tiniest bit of fear in Tarn’s voice.

So then... So then Sonitus was... Pharma had...

That didn’t matter.

“Sonitus is in danger.”

\---

“You disgusting little glitch.”

Ambulon watched as Tarn struck Pharma hard. Very hard. So hard Pharma’s jaw was clearly broken. He winced, but staid put. He had to, with Helex’s massive hand on his head.

Pharma’s speech slurred as he spoke. “I’m sorry. I got distracted. I-”

“Carriers do not get distracted. Their first priority is their sparkling. No matter how busy they are. How long has this been going on? How long have you been neglecting my first born?” Tarn turned to Ambulon, “Tell me. How long?”

Ambulon looked at Pharma, and felt no pity for him in that moment. “As soon as Sonitus learned how to walk, Pharma slacked on his care.”

“Slacked seems to be an understatement.” Tarn said, looking back at Pharma. “You will be halving your taken surgeries.”

“But, But I can’t. How will I-” Tarn held up a servo and Pharma grew silent.

“And I will halve my requested cargo on our next meeting. I have made you too busy. You need to devote your time to our son. I will find other ways. Nickel will help me.” Tarn reached out and pet Pharma’s wing, shushing the jet when he whimpered.

The decepticon turned back to Ambulon. “I owe you a debt, traitor.”

Ambulon looked down, suddenly very aware that he could hear the soft bubbling of Helex’s smelter.

“I entrust you with watching over our sparkling. Make sure Pharma is kind to him. And help comfort Sonitus when Pharma is not available. If you do well, your priority on our list will be vey low.”

Ambulon could not refuse, and so he nodded. But he was all too aware of the glare Pharma was giving him. He would come to regret this. He knew it.

\---

_‘The waist? Who said anything about the waist?’_

_’You said you were going to cut them in half.’_

_‘Yes.... **Lengthways** ’_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dyne does his best to defend his Sire's honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written a long time ago by [Bubonicc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc) as a gift to me. I have her permission to post it, so enjoy.

Another hard shoved knocked Dyne back on his aft, his treds grazing the ground painfully. Another hard blow knocked him onto his side, and while trying to get up, a hard kick was delivered to his side.

“Your sire ain’t nothin!” A Small orange bot spat at Dyne. “Losing G-9 and all of those other bots!” Another hard kick and Dyne cried out, struggling to get back on his pedes. “Should have died with the rest of ‘em!” Two other bots came to stand by the little orange mechs sides.

“Look at him, a weakling just like his sire.” To the orange bots left, a much smaller gray bot chuckled. “Kick him again.” Another hard blow and Dyne fell back on his side, spitting energon before wiping his mouth with the side of his hand.

“You don’t know anything….” Dyne muttered only for his face to be grabbed and yanked up.

“What was that scrap pile?” The orange mech squeezed his cheeks painfully. He looked smug, glad he was beating him up. “I can’t hear you.”

“I said,” Dyne jerked his fist out, connecting it with the orange mech’s optic, “You know NOTHING!” Pulling his fist back, he punched him again, and again. Not letting up with the bot cried out, he was tackled by the other two, receiving hard kicks and hits to the head.

Rearing up once more, he jumped onto the little gray mech and knocked him down onto his back before laying onto him. Punching blindly, he just kept shouting.

“You don’t know anything! You don’t know! You don’t know! My sire is a hero!” Coolant tears stung his optics before feeling his own knuckles crack against the gray mechs chest.

“That’s enough!” He heard from behind him before strong hands yanked him up and off of the little mech. Though he kept kicking, punching and screaming. “I said that’s enough Dyne!” It was the teacher.

_____________________

“I’m going to have to call your carrier Dyne.” Dyne looked up from the chair he was stuck in the office. He had been swinging his legs slowly, looking down at the floor and not looking at anybody who came in. “This is the fourth time this week you have fought with them…” The teacher sighed, His golden optics dimming. “If this happens again…I’m going to have to suspend you…”

“Please don’t call my carrier!” He shot up from the chair, gripping the edge of the teachers desk. “Please!” He winced as his split lip cracked and he could taste energon.

“I’m sorry Dyne, but I think it is best you spend the last few hours of school at home. Besides, the three mechs you fought with are in your last period class. I don’t want to agitate the situation anymore.”

“Please don’t call my carrier.” Coolant tears welled in his eyes. If Rung found out he had been fighting he would be disappointed in him. “I’ll walk home from here. I only live a few blocks away….please….” He sniffled, watching the teacher sit in silence and think for a while.

“Fine, but next time I’m calling. Don’t make me regret this.” She waved him off, shaking her head when the door closed.

______________________

Trying his best to sneak in, the door betrayed him and let out the loudest creek he had ever heard in his life before clicking closed. He hunched over when he heard Rungs light steps behind him.

“Dyne? You’re home early…” Rung cocked his head to the side, confused to why Dyne wasn’t turning around to look at him. “Dyne?”

“Ah…sorry, I felt sick and the teacher said It was okay if I left early.” He side stepped, but Rung was quick to put his foot down and block the path to his room.

“Look at me.” Rungs voice was soft, repeating himself after a few moments of silence. “Dyne…” Finally, he turned, looking down when he watched Rungs face go from worried to distressed.

“I just want to head to recharge…” He said to the floor.

“Dyne…what happened?” Kneeling down, Rung put a hand under Dynes chin, pushing up his bruised and battered face. One black optic, a split lip plate, and a cracked nasal ridge.

“Nothing…just walked into the door in when I came in from recess. I said I wasn’t feeling well. My head is foggy that’s all…just got clumsy.” Pulling his face away, he looked back down when Fortress came up from behind Rung and crossed his arms.

“Well…” Rung stood, looking at Max, “that nose needs to be looked at. A quick visit to Ratchet should fix it.”

“But-“

“No buts.” Rung shushed him, gently putting a hand on his head before rubbing it gently. “Come on.” Taking Dynes hand, he was glad he didn’t fuss and just followed him. To his regret, Max also followed them.

For the past month he had heard Fortress screaming in the other room. Then he could hear Rung trying to calm him down from the night terrors. What was causing them, Dyne didn’t know, but it made Maximus more protective and clingy. Not that Rung seemed to care but whenever Dyne wanted to go out alone, he insisted he go with him.

_______________

Walking through the sliding clinic doors, Rung stood by the front desk were First Aid greeted them before leaning over the counter and looking down at Dyne.

“Rough day?” He asked, watching Dyne look away and gripe to himself before feeling Rung squeeze his hand. “Yes…” He mumbled before Ratchet came walking through the back doors.

“Rung, Fortress…” He looked down at Dyne before glancing back at the others. “I seem to have my hands full today.” His optics looked over the little mech quickly, and he let out a soft sight. Putting a hand on Dynes shoulder, he moved him away from Rung who tried to follow but stopped when Ratchet held a hand up to him. “Just Dyne and I. You two wait out here. It won’t take long.” Leading Dyne past the double doors into the clinic, he took him into one of the rooms. Picking him up, he set him down on the table and turned to the cabinets and got some supplies before turning back to him.

Dyne had put his hands in his lap, pulling at his servos the same way Fortress Maximus did when he was anxious. He didn’t look up when Ratchet pulled a stool over and sat. The hard hand under his chin made him look up, but Ratchet never made eye contact with him. Instead he just cleared his intake and started to dab a cotton ball on his swollen lip.

Dyne winced and tried to pull away, only feeling Ratchets grip tighten on his chin and keep him in place. It wasn’t long before Ratchet was working on his nose, cleaning off the energon, then placing some medical grade on it before a small patch to help it heal.

“So…” He said, rubbing a thumb just under his optic over the bruised platting, “Who gave you the right hook?” Moving to work on a small cut on his cheek, he wasn’t surprised Dyne said nothing. “Must hurt…”

“It’s not the first time….” Dyne mumbled.

“Oh yeah?” Ratchet finally looked him in the optics before they flicked back to looking at the patch he was putting on.

“These….bots at school…” He hesitated, feeling a knot form in his intake. “Make fun of my sire. They keep saying he should have died for what he let happen on G-9.” His bottom lip quivered. “They say he is weak and worthless, and he’s not!” he hiccuped, feeling coolant tears stinging his optics. “He’s not.” he quickly brushed the tears back. “I try to tell them that he isn’t weak. That he is amazing and strong and loves me.” Tears streaked down his face despite his efforts to keep them back. “They hit me back, but I hit harder!” He sobbed, feeling Ratchet pull his face, and instantly his sobs stopped and he just stared at Ratchet. “They call him pathetic…but he’s not….he’s not.”

Running his thumbs over the dented and scratched metal, Ratchet took a deep intake before letting out a hard vent. For a moment he remembered the time Drifts hands had looked like this. Back when he was stupid and young and would defend him the same way. Even as a fully grown bot.

“Your sire is strong Dyne, there is no doubt about that. I promise.” Wrapping Dynes hands, he put a hand on his shoulder before giving him a kind smile. “You don’t have to smack anybody around for him. He did plenty of that in his time. He wouldn’t want to see you getting hurt for him.” Letting go of his hands, he helped him down from the table and knelt down so he was eye level with him. “Okay?”

Dyne looked away, his undamaged optics twitching in frustration. His little fists clenched and he finally nodded.

“You’re about the same age as my own son. Silverdrive, should be in the same class as you. Start hanging around with him. Maybe you can set him straight, he’s too much like his carrier. I need someone else to rub off on him and I think you’re a good fit. Sound good?” He raised a brow, glad to see him nod and give him a small smile. “Good, now come on, Rung and Max are waiting for us.” Ushering him back to the front, he pushed the door open and let him run over to were Rung and Max had been sitting.

“Feeling bett-” Rung had knelt down, arms open to Dyne when he ran into them and hugged Rung tight. “Good.” Fixing his glasses as they got knocked sideways, he let him go so he could see Max.

“Come here.” Kneeling down, Max picked Dyne up, letting him press his head to his shoulder and nuzzle into his neck. “I love you Dyne. Nothing will change that…No matter what.” Max whispered to him as he rubbed his back and nodded a thanks to Ratchet. “Let’s go home.”

Taking Rung’s hand in his free one, Maximus left with his family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Megatron? Decepticon, or Autobot? Its time Ravage decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit sad that Ravage had no solid place in Sparked from the Heart, but he was there, silently watching everything that took place. With no second lost light to erase the first, let alone shed light onto Megatron's thoughts, Ravage had no chance to reveal himself.
> 
> Thank god for this drabble series. =D

He didn’t know what to think.

For months he had watched Megatron. Gathering reports. Intel trying to figure out if he had truly abandoned everything. Was he still a Decepticon, or did he betray them?

But Ravage could not fully comprehend what had taken place now. Megatron was happy. Happy like this. As a nothing more then a parent. Happy being with Starscream. 

It was almost like those early years, yet better. Megatron was no longer subtly manipulating Starscream to do as he wanted. And Starscream no longer had an unhealthy, blind adoration.

They knew each others faults. And grew from them. They fought still, yes. Fighting was inevitable between them. But there were no more beatings, and every fight ended with an apology (usually from Megatron). There was...

There was a sense of respect.

And the sparklings complicated things. Would Soundwave’s original order of assassination still stand? Ravage was not sure.

He was watching them now. They were tugging on the Rat’s tail. Chanting ‘rat rat rat’. They were little pit spawns, annoying and screechy just like Starscream.

Ravage moved on, taking the ventilation shaft to Megatron’s study. When Megatron was alone, not around Starscream, Not around the sparklings. He thought. About what, Ravage had an idea. Megatron was confused about who he was. Surely.

The feline mech laid down, watching Megatron sit at his desk, servos interlaced. 

Megatron then finally moved, taking a data pad and mumbling. 

He stood and started pacing, quietly speaking. And soon Ravage knew he was trying to think of a poem.

Soon he was lamenting, in a way Ravage had never seen before. Yes Megatron had written poetry in the early years of the war. But they had been dirty things. Full of fighting and lust. But this... This was sweet, gentle, loving.

This was about joy.

And it was then that Ravage knew what Megatron was. He was not a Decepticon, and not an Autobot either.

No.

He was a sire.

And Ravage was quite certain, that he could leave now. He could leave and not put Megatron out of his misery. It was a bit of a loop hole, he knew that. But he had a feeling it would be an acceptable one.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year on delphi and working with Tarn, Pharma becomes sparked... Can't be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pharma thinks about tossing himself down some stares so that can be very triggering so... Here is a warning.

Pharma gagged a few times before purging all over the floor of his berth room. For the past two weeks he had been ill. Every mouth full of energon triggered heavy gagging. The flavor was always so horribly wrong. He thought he was being poisoned at first. But test had shown no energon contamination.

But he was weaker. His frame was denting a bit more easily too. He was loosing mass.

What was causing this. he tried to think. What had he done recently. Not much, he was feeling too sick to do much of anything. Not even the harvesting Tarn needed for his addiction. He was too dizzy.

Tarn... he had drunk with Tarn four weeks ago. Got overcharged out of his mind and woken up with a sore valve and the huge tank laying half on him. Not the first time they had done something like that. It was the first time though that a diagnostic informed him he had spark merged with him.

Tarn must of infected him with some sort of virus. Disgusting. Probably got it from Kaon. Pharma wiped off his mouth and went to one of the empty testing rooms, settling down and running extensive tests that his own frame could not do.

One year on Delphi and already he was fragging and infected by the mech who was holding his whole hospital on some sort of sick ransom. Give him t-cogs and he wouldn’t murder everyone. If only the bots Prowl sent to guard the mines were actually useful and not canon fodder.

Pharma looked at the data. Reading through it with a scrunched up face. No virus. But his spark readings were a bit... Off. A second signal it looked like

Impossible. Pharma stood and went to the wall, pressing a button and turning the surface reflective. He opened up his chassis and began an examination of his spark chamber. He was through, and right behind his spark...

... Was another little one.

Pharma pursed his lips, quickly closing up his chest again. He didn’t want to look at it. But he didn’t want to get rid of it either. He took a few deep breaths. Ratchet had a sparkling and was very successful. He could have one too.

Even if it was the sparkling of a decepticon. That reminder made him want to toss himself down some stairs in hope it would do the trick in a way that no one would have to find out...

But decepticons were just a faction. Not something one was born as. The stairs would not be necessary.

\---

He made the call to Prowl. An order of enriched energon. Enough to last a whole pregnancy. Pharma made up a lie. Said one of the miners got knocked up. Prowl, logical aft he was said “just terminate it” because they didn’t have enough resources to spare.

Pharma knew just what to say to make him give in.

“Why... That kind of thinking made Tumbler run off to the institute wasn’t it? Doesn’t he have a new little Conjunx Endura now? A cute little data slug?”

Prowl got this look. It was there for only a second, but Pharma knew he won. It was a dirty play. But Pharma knew how to play dirty.

Bless Trepan for being a little gossip.

Speaking of Trepan, it had taken Pharma what... two million years to find out what happened to him due to Tarn’s drunk laments about those who got them selves on the list.

“Overlord and his mind bending whore.” Thats what Tarn called them. Trepan had a habit of attracting the creepy sort it seemed. First Lobe, then Overlord.

Regardless, Pharma got his energon. It was a bit more palatable then the normal stuff. Usually he didn’t gag.

It was good enough that he managed one t-cog. Hardly the amount Tarn asked for. But Pharma felt that he could... Worm his way out of this laps in performance.

When Pharma came on Tarn’s call, and he saw the sorry haul he was of course furious.

“Is this a joke?” Tarn leaned over Pharma as they sat in the cold DJD base. “You only got me one? Is this some misguided attempt to help me curb my addiction?”

“Well you should curb it.”

Tarn faltered and looked at his little medic, and Pharma only smirked.

“Not now Nickel. Please.” Tarn looked back at Pharma and prepared to grab him by the neck.

Pharma was ready. “You wouldn’t hurt the mech thats carrying your Sparkling, would you?”

Tarn froze and stared wide eyed at Pharma, Nickel mean while made a little gasping sound, and there was the sound of metallic thudding outside the door. Some of the other DJD were listening in apparently.

“Not possible. You were not in your heat-”

“You can get sparked out side your heat.” Pharma said, and when Tarn looked to Nickel, the little medic confirmed.

Tarn turned back to Pharma, and before he could say anything else, Pharma pushed a data pad over the desk to him. Set on two images. On of the small little protoform forming in his chamber, and one of the little spark orbiting his own.

Pharma smirked as Tarn looked through the whole file. Oh yes. He would not have to worry about Tarn getting to aggressive with him now. 

This sparkling thing wouldn’t be too bad at all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overlord's Remains are finally dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this one. Save for angst i suppose?

Getaway stood with his hand s on his hips, frowning at the large gray and dead Overlord before him.

“Why is he still in one piece. We only needed his head.”

“I needed his head.” Chromedome muttered, not at all pleased that Prowl was trying to get Getaway on to the police force. Granted, Getaway needed something to do, but Chromedome did not like the guy.

“Its we now, as long as Prowl says so.” Getaway said, giving a soft punch to Chromedome’s shoulder. “Now, why is all of him here?”

“Because we could not find a way to take his head off. The metals infused into his frame made it impossible.”

“Ah right. Same thing kept us from removing his spark for storage.... He exposed it right?”

“Yeah, thats how he was killed. Showed Fortress Maximus his spark.” Chromedome said, “And now we can’t get into his frame... I can go in through the neck but...”

“Oh you can? Then why haven’t you?” Getaway looked at him.

“Ah... Well. He has family apparently. We need to find them first. He’s not a prisoner anymore. He’s a corpse. So...”

“We need permission from a conjunx endura or a sparkling to get into his head.” Getaway said, in awe, “Family? Him? Really.... How odd. Alright, call in his mate once you find them.”

\-----

A ghost was Overlord’s mate.

Chromedome held open his arms for Trepan as he came in, though Trepan did not greet him as expected. He looked agitated.

“I want to see him.” Trepan said flatly, ignoring all attempts Chromedome was making to get familiar with his old teacher. Chromedome didn’t really mind it. Trepan was probably a shell of himself, after being with Overlord so long

“Were you Conjunx Endura?” Trepan shook his head and Chromedome sighed, “Then you-”

“I am aware that I have no rights to see him. But I carried his sparkling. And Mütter has consented to me seeing him.” Trepan held out the data pad, “This should be sufficient. My son has also consented to me doing the procedure. In fact he wishes it.”

Chromedome was taken aback and Getaway coughed. “But, Prowl wants--”

“I don’t care what that idiot wants. Do you know how much hassle could of been avoided if he had called me to go on your ridiculous journey? If he had called me to see Overlord after they fixed him up after Garrus-9? Overlord would of spilled his guts just to see me.” Trepan snarled.

Getaway tossed up his hands. “Okay. Seeing as your sparkling wants it that way, we can’t say no legally... Unless we want to go through the courts but... Ah Prowl would hate that.”

“I would think so.” Trepan said, “Now, take me to him.”

Chromedome let Trepan to Overlord’s frame and Trepan instantly sighed at the sight of his massive grey frame.

“Stupid brute.” Trepan mumbled softly, just lingering a moment to touch Overlord’s now grey paint. Soon though he was all business, going to Overlord's head and slowly siding his fingers under the helm. There were a few clicks and he easily pulled it off.

Trepan was right, Prowl should of called him for assistance in the beginning. Apparently Trepan knew what made Overlord tick. Quite literally. 

Trepan ran his hand over Overlord’s brow and the bridge of his nose. His other hand letting out the needles with a soft click. It was like Overlord was still alive to him and he was soothing him.

Trepan sank his needles into Overlord’s brain module, and he shuddered.

\----- 

Trepan was in the massive expanse of the now dead bran, frozen in time. Trepan turned again, And Overlord’s massive frame stood behind him, unmoving and ready to take Trepan where ever he needed to go.

A dead brain-module was nothing but a computer. All it needed was something to command it. Hell, it could even be revived with a new spark was connected to it, though it often resulted in memory corruption. Trepan knew. He had often experimented on things like that in the institute.

Trepan was not ready to get to work though.

“Memory search. Trepan. Garrus-9.” Trepan said and soon they were there. Overlord’s frame was now moving, sitting on a throne and watching a fight in a gladiator pit.

“What ever happened to that bot you were with?”

Overlord turned to the decepticon that asked him, the smirk on his face gone. That was utterly moronic of them... Probably a foot soldier who was not good enough to be anything.

“Which one?”

“The... One you had a sparkling with... Lord Megatron did-”

The were dead before the finished, Overlord shooting them with the guns in his hands. “Use him for scrap, Snare.” was all Overlord said, going back to watching the fight.

Trepan raised his hand and the scene paused

“Thoughts during this moment?”

Overlord spoke in a monotone. “How dare they. How dare they bring him up to me. He’s not here. Clearly he’s gone. He picked cybertron over me. After everything I did to keep him alive. He rejected me. Megatron will pay. Its his fault.

Trepan looked up at Overlord. “Did you love me?”

No response. Overlord was dead, so he could not recognize Trepan.

Trepan rephrased. “Did you love Trepan?”

A pause, and then, slowly Overlord parted his lips to answer.

\---

Chromedome jumped as Trepan suddenly moved, needles withdrawing. His venting was shaky, like he was on the verge of tears. “I have what you want. Get me a cable.”

Getaway stepped forward and handed one over, Trepan quickly plugging the cable into a port under a bit of platting on his chest, and then connected the other end into a data pad.

Getaway looked at Chromedome, brows raised. He noticed to that Trepan seemed to be in emotional distress.

“There. Now if you excuse me. I expect Overlord's remains to be returned to my son. We will deal with them as we see fit.” Trepan quickly fled and Chromedome was after him.

“Trepan wait, its been over three million years we should-”

Trepan turned to look at him, and Chromedome stopped in his tracks.

Trepan was crying. Chromedome felt sympathy. Trepan had just seen his kidnapper again. “I’m sorry. I know it must of been hard to see him again. After what he did to you.”

Trepan just smiled, though it was a sad and pained one. “He used to call me Pan-cake.” he said softly, “He would sit me in his lap... And call me Pan-cake. Flick my antenna too. Like they were the most interesting things.”

Chromedome let Trepan go like he was toxic at that. And Trepan quickly continued on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Overlord love Trepan? Its up to you, the reader, to decide if he did or not. Feel free to give me your thoughts on the matter. =)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fort Max meets Mütter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter.

“Max what are you doing here?”

Fortress Maximus looked up at Ratchet, smiling. “Oh. I had an accident.” he held up his hand, a few servos a bit dented. “Dyne was playing and he knocked something over. Landed on me.”

“Looks like it was heavy.” Ratchet said, folding his arms over his chest.

“Well, he’s a tank. Tanks are tough, even when a sparkling.”

Ratchet nodded. “They are tough. Strong too. I can’t look at it myself, but I can get an assistant to do it.” the old mech turned. “Mütter, get in here. We have two crushed servos.”

Max looked up, smiling, though soon his smile vanished when the assistant came in, and all he was left with was nausea.

Mütter sat in front of him, smiling. “Hello. Lets have a look.” he took Max’s hand and Max’s plating crawled. he just looked at the medic’s face.

It was like seeing a ghost.

Heavy brows, which put his red optics in shadow. Large, familiar lips. The helm was similar too, though adorned with lenses, and antenna replaced the smoke stacks. Max looked over the frame. The colors were the same. Though the mech’s frame was much slighter.

“Is something wrong sir? You look ill.”

Max looked back a Mütter, into his red eyes, which quickly darted just a fraction to look above his head. They were smiling, and though not sinister, it was... unnerving. Their smile made him feel ill.

“You just look like someone I knew.” Max finally said.

Their optics widened, darting back to look him in the eye. “I see.” he looked back down at Max’s hand, thin fingers popping out one dent after the other. “I get that sometimes. Carrier says I have one of those faces.” he chuckled, letting Max’s hand go.

“Test them for me. Lets see if they can work now.”

Max looked down, flexing his servos. The moved smoothly now. “Its... Good.” he quickly stood. “I need to go now.” he could not look at the mech, at Mütter, a moment longer.

He sent a flurry of pings to Megatron. He was not sure if he would answer, but he needed to talk to him. He remembered what Overlord said just before he died.

Something about a sparkling.

\----

“You messaged me?” Megatron stepped down a few steps, arms folded over his chassis as he approached Fortress Maximus.

“Yes I want to... Ask about... Him.” Max tugged on his servos nervously, ignoring Rattrap who stood a bit behind the former leader of the Decepticons.

“Him... Overlord?” He noted Max flinched, but he did not apologies. “I find not saying a person’s name only adds to the fear they feel.” Megatron nodded to the couch, taking a seat.

Fort Max took one too, scratching at his thigh. “Do you remember what he said... ‘I have nothing left. No Trepan... No sparkling.’ Did he... Have a sparkling.”

Megatron had trouble recalling if Overlord said anything. Hard to, when the phase sixer had defeated him and battered him so badly. But he humored Max’s second question. “He did. Yes. Only one.”

“What was his name?”

Megatron frowned and leaned back, thinking it over. What had it been... Something odd. “Mütter... I think it was. A strange child. Overlord would bring him around very often.”

Fort Max pursed his lips, scratching a bit harder at his thigh. “Bring him around?”

“Yes ah... He would put him in a sling and tote him around the base, showing him off. Probably was trying to make Starscream angry. If I didn’t have Soundwave spy on his... Home life. I would think the affection was just a show.”

“It wasn’t?” Max looked up at that, frowning.

“No. Overlord oddly seemed to take to being a sire fairly well. He was still at times aggressive to... Trepan. But he never abused either of them.” Megatron noted the deep grove Max had now scratched into his thigh, “I am not shocked that’s not what you wanted to hear. Its hard to stomach when someone you hate, someone who hurt you terribly, can actually be a decent person.”

“Would you know?” Max asked, pulling his hand away from his thigh and now just tugging on his servos.

“Oh Yes. Its funny I think. You were hurt by Overlord, I was hurt by the bot who carried his sparkling. I wanted to kill Trepan and his little pit spawn when Overlord came to me with him and that sparkling. But i didn’t, and I was forced to watch him be the perfect carrier. Loving, protective, supportive. It was sickening to see this bot who loved to break the minds of innocent mechs be so... Kind.”

“Why didn’t you kill them?” Max asked, looking up Megatron.

“A fear of retribution.” Megatron stated simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be submitting a new story to go with this series, that is related to chapter 19. Look out for it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonitus learns about the pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for animal abuse... Or Dominus abuse??? idk what to call it.

“You wanna pet him?”

Sonitus looked up form his book, Kaon looking in his general direction. The pet was chewing on a scrap of metal, tail wagging as Kaon pet him

“Carrier says i can’t. He’s a spark eater.” Sonitus said, swinging his pedes.

Kaon smiled, scooting a bit closer. “I wanna tell you a secret.”

Sonitus flinched. Secrets, he didn’t like them. He had a bad history with them. His carrier hurting him had been a secret. Carrier was nice now. He had been for years. But it still upset him.

Kaon seemed to notice Sonitus was uncomfortable despite his blindness. “Oh no, not that kind of secret! Your Sire knows about it. We all do. Its the autobots that don’t know. You’re one of us. So you should know it too.”

Sonitus smiled. “I’m one of you?”

Kaon smiled, showing off all his denta. “Yeah. You’re Tarn’s only sparkling. You’re DJD. So, you get to know this. Now come here.”

The sparkling hopped off the chair and slowly moved over to Kaon, freezing as the pet growled.

Kaon just kept smiling. “Its alright. Now, first, i need to tell you a special word. He really likes the word for some reason. So if he gets mean, just say it. And he will calm down.”

Sonitus got a bit closer. “Okay... What is it?” 

“Rewind.” as soon as Kaon said it, the pet stopped bearing his teeth, tail waging harder, “Now come here, and give him a pat. He won’t bite.”

Sonitus cautiously closed the distance, and rested his hand on the pet’s head, petting it a few times. He looked up at Kaon and smiled, the communications officer looked over his head.

“There, see? he’s nice. Now. The secret.” Kaon reached out and fumbled for Sonitus’ shoulder. He leaned in. “They pet isn’t a spark eater.”

“He... He’s not?”

“No. He used to be like you and me.” Kaon grabbed the pet’s ear and twisted it, the creature yelping in pain. He held Sonitus in pace, smile now wicked. “He was a naughty Autobot. Who thought they could infiltrate us. You see, he used to be the last Vos. But we found out.”

“Y... You’re hurting him” Sonitus said, trying to pull away. Kaon was scaring him now.

“Oh this is nothing. When we found out, we domesticated him. Scrambled his processor, and removed his T-cog.” Kaon let the pet’s ear go, petting it softly as an apology to the animal, “Don’t know who he is... Was. We didn’t care what he had to say. He was always talkative and full of hot air.”

Kaon leaned in closer. “Be good, or you will be like him.”

Sonitus burst into tears at that, covering his face. He wrenched his shoulder free of Kaon’s grasp.

“Kaon, why is my boy crying?” Tarn came in, leaning down to pick Sonitus up a he ran to him.

“S-Sire! You wouldn’t make me into a turbo fox would you?”

Tarn glanced at Kaon, who was smiling and absently petting the pet, who was now cowering. “Kaon did you tell him about the pet?”

“He’s DJD. Its our secret yes?”

“And Sonitus is only five. He’s to young to know all the details about the old Vos.” Tarn pet Sonitus’ back, turning away from Kaon, “I can’t leave any of you with him can I? You always scare him somehow.”

Tarn left the room, holding his son up a bit more to nuzzle his face. “I would never hurt you.” he said softly, humming. His voice quickly calmed Sonitus down.

“Even... Even if I did what ever the old Vos did?”

Tarn paused at that. It took him a few moments to answer.

“Lets... Go see Nickel. Carrier will be back soon to pick you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the DJD knew who the pet actually was, i will assume they didn't care to know who it was they were domesticating.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overlord gets ready to watch over Mütter while Trepan recovers from a virus.

Overlord pat trepan’s small hand, he was mostly ignoring what he was saying, the little bot having taken to a long ramble about what ever. Trepan had come down with a virus, and thus had ‘banished’ himself to bed.

Overlord came back to reality when Trepan reached up and slapped him. “Listen to me! I can tell when you are in a daze or ignoring me.”

Overlord growled but leaned in. “Make it short.”

“You have to care for Mütter for a while. Understand? I can’t be near him or he could get sick. Don’t even come near me after you leave and make sure you defrag yourself once you do.”

“How will you eat?”

“I have some energon in here. Concentrated. I will be fine. Now go and clean yourself up and then take care of him.” Trepan sat up, shoving his finger into overlord’s face, “If you hurt him, i will turn you into a damed turbo fox.”

“I would never.” Overlord scoffed.

“You have hardly spent any time around him. I know how you get when annoyed.” Trepan laid back down, steam puffing from his vents, “This will be the first time his care is entirely up to you. Hopefully your coding is up to par. You should be able to tell what he wants by how he cries.”

Overlord rolled his optics, getting up. “Yes yes. Now sleep and get better. If you desperately need me for anything, com me.”

“I’m not done! He only eats jellied energon. I don’t know why but he hates it in liquid form. You also will have to sleep with him tonight in his room.”

“Of course. You coddle him so much he can’t sleep alone.”

Trepan huffed. “Shut up. He’s barely three. Its normal.” Trepan pulled the blanket over himself, “He’s just starting to walk too, so watch him or he will wander off. Keep the doors to your ‘special’ room locked. He managed to figure out how to open doors already.”

Overlord turned around, done with the conversation. It was nothing he did not know. “I know this already. We will be fine.” he left, locking the door behind him. He he sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. he did as trepan wanted, defragging his systems, not that it was needed. He never got sick.

He rolled his neck. he could do this. How hard could it be? He headed to the living room, Mütter sitting on the floor and scribbling on the floor with a thankfully washable pen. He crouched, smiling. “Carrier is sick. So its just you and me. Okay?”

Mütter looked up, having to crane his neck because, even crouching, Overlord towered over him. Mütter's face was expressionless, but after a moment, he broke out into a small smile, reaching up with his pen and drawing a little on Overlord’s shin.

Overlord let out a soft ‘ah’. Sitting down with a loud clank. Mütter did not even flinch, just adjusting himself to scribble more. “Sire is not for drawing.” Overlord gently pushed Mütter away form him with a single finger.

Even at three, Mütter was small, hardly bigger then Overlord’s hand. But according to Trepan, he was quite big for his frame type and age.

But small was small. And so Overlord rarely manipulated his son’s frame with more then a finger. He had yet to even give him a hug, usually just holding Mütter up to his face so he could do the hugging himself.

Mütter pouted, reaching out to try and reach him with the pen. Overlord though simply gave his son a little poke in the side, and his sparking let out a little shriek of binary, dropping it.

“Ohhhh. I forgot. You are very ticklish.” Overlord gave another poke, and Mütter slapped his hand, much like how Trepan did when Overlord got handsy.

Overlord lifted his other hand, poking Mütter again. The bitlet whined, slapping at both hands now, looking like he was flapping his arms to fly. Overlord smiled, scooting back so he could lay down, and be on the same level with the tike. Mütter did not like it when Overlord loomed.

He gave a poke on Mütter’s belly, and the sparkling teetered over onto his back. He rolled over and got on his hand’s and knees. He crawled away at a speedy pace, getting on his feet with a bit of effort.

“Oh no don’t go.” Overlord moved his arms, making a cage around his son. Mütter let out a little huff, trying to hop over the barricade that Overlord’s limbs made.

Overlord loved to tease his son. It was at the moment all he could really do to play with him. Sometimes he liked it, other times it made the sparkling mad. Again, so very much like Trepan. Overlord had an inkling he would never be teaching Mütter all his tricks in the torture room.

“Come here now, give sire a hug.” Overlord smiled, and Mütter scowled at him over his shoulder. Overlord just chuckled, and gently wrapped his fingers around Mütter.

He sat up, lifting the sparkling carefully, hands just barely applying the necessary presser to hold him. He kissed the top of Mütter’s head like he was a beloved doll. “Don’t be mad at sire. Here, you can draw on me more.” Overlord picked up the pen, and handed it over.

Mütter quickly started scribbling on Overlord’s lips, and the decepticon did his best not to glower. Ah well. At least it washed off easily enough.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mütter is not like other sparklings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diving into my original idea that Mütter is autistic (like me). I only vaguely alluded to it but i made it more obvious now.
> 
> At the end there is talk of unethical stuff that comes with Trepan's abilities. Its just past stuff, nothing current, but be weary.
> 
> Also, feel free to send ideas of the other sparklings. I wanna do the others more.

“So how long have you had him now?” Hook asked, doing his best to try and examine the little sparkling,who seemed determined to avoid Hook touching him.

“Two years.” Overlord said, holding firmly onto Mütter’s impossibly tiny little hands, keeping his son standing on on his lap so Hook could check up on him.

“Squirmy thing.”

“He doesn’t like it when some people touch him. Flinches away. Trepan says its their EM fields.” Overlord watched as Hook finally got a good scan of the sparkling’s eyes and finally let them go, Mütter was on the verge of a fit, and so Overlord picked him up, pressing him close. Trepan had told him to put some pressure on Mütter’s little body if he got fussy.

“Is he talking yet?” Hook put in some data, seeming to have given up on a hand’s on physical examination. He was getting his scanners ready.

“Ah.... Should he be?”

“He should be saying about.... seventy-five words at minimum. Though gifted sparklings could have as many as two hundred.”

Overlord frowned. “He knows... I only ever hear him say two. Trepan keeps telling me all these words he knows but... I only ever hear Yes and No. And he very rarely uses them.”

Hook made a hmm sound and began his scanning once Overlord put Mütter back on his lap.

The sparkling was calm again, still upset but calm. His servos were in his mouth, and he was chewing on them. Overlord let him.

“Well thats alright. he should pick up some more if you tutor him a bit harder.”

“Or its just faulty.” Starscream suddenly snarled from his own little spot in the infirmary. The Seeker was recovering from an injury. Where he got it, Overlord didn’t give a damn. “That doctor you took gave you a faulty sparkling! How does that feel Overlord?”

“Faulty?” Overlord growled and moved like he was ready get up and attack, but he remembered the little sparkling sitting in his lap, chewing on his hands. he settled back into the chair.

“Ignore him.” Hook finished his scans and looked them over, “Your son is perfectly healthy. Just a late bloomer. Just read to him more, and try and get him to say new words. Use food as a bargaining chip if you have too.”

Overlord scooped Mütter up, glancing at Starscream a moment before leaving.

\-----

Overlord watch as Mutter stacked his blocks. Over and over again. Stacking them up, then unstacking them, then stacking them again in the exact same order. Careful, meticulous. almost obsessive. His brow creased.

He had not noticed Mütter’s odd behaviors until recently. When Trepan had been sick, and Overlord had to spend the whole of a day with the little bitlet. That one day had not been as easy as he had thought.

“Do you want help?” Overlord asked, smiling. His son didn’t even react, just stacking over and over. He moved closer, servos touching the top of his stack.

Mütter proceeded to wave his fists, like he was raving. Making a long high whine. Overlord retracted his hand and the whining ceased. “Okay... Would you like my help though?”

Mütter paused, then nodded.

“Use your words.”

Mütter paused for a long time. “Yes.”

“Okay, what order do you want them stacked?”

Mütter stuffed his hand in his mouth again, chewing. He glanced at Overlord a moment, eyes darting away as soon as they made eye contact.

“Tell me. You stack by color. Do you know the names?”

Mütter started rocking. After a while he spoke, but it was like it took all his effort. “Yes.”

“Carrier taught you right?”

Overlord kept staring, and Mütter kept rocking. Finally Mütter spoke again. “Yes.”

“Tell me then.”

Mütter just rocked, and this time it looked like he would not respond. Overlord looked up to Trepan, who was looking at the two of them, expression sad. Was Starscream right and did Trepan know? “Starscream said he was faulty...”

“Shhh. Don’t say that in front of him.” Trepan stood up, and hurried over, “He hears your every word. Never say that. You just need a different approach. You’re all force.”

Trepan crouched down, smiling. “hmmm. I think the order was Yellow, red...”

“Orange!” Mütter suddenly yelled, utterly furious “Yellow, orange, red!”

“Thats right. Whats next then. Overlord?”

“Blue, I think.” Overlord said, catching on quickly. He did not know if it was good to make Mütter so angry but he was suddenly talking.

“NO! Purple!” Mütter waved his fists, face contorted in anger. “No no. Wong! Purple.”

“Okay. Yellow, orange, red, purple... Then blue.”

The anger left almost instantly. “Yes, Sire! Yes!” Mütter leaned against Overlord’s shin, smiling happily.

Overlord’s spark pulsed. He... Called him sire. Just like Trepan said he did. he never heard it though. Not until now.

Trepan looked up at him and smiled. “You just... need to teach him a little differently. I’m good at getting people to talk through... Well i guess this is just plain old manipulation, isn’t it?” Trepan sighed, resting his hand on Mütter’s head. “Leave the teaching to me, okay? I can do it. You just play with him and love him.”

“But... I want him to talk to me more.” Overlord watched as his son went back to his stacking.

“He will. He needs to feel comfortable, and he needs to be in the mindset for it.” Trepan pet Overlord’s hand, smiling, “Right now it’s time for blocks. Later in the day I teach him. Its not good to break his schedule. It makes him anxious. So, in a few hours, right after drawing time, you can take part. And we will see how it goes.”

Overlord frowned, but he nodded. “I want to be the one to teach him to read.”

Trepan sighed. “Alright. When we get to that, I will direct you how to do it. But it will be slow going, given you’re usually only here for a week before you go again. You make him anxious.”

Overlords scowled and Trepan held up his hand. “It breaks his... Bubble. So to say. He doesn't like change that much. I saw others that were worse then him. They would throw violent fits over moving a chair.”

“Others?”

Trepan pet Mütter’s head more, smiling adoringly at him. “Yeah. They were brought in and I would...” Trepan trailed off as he pinched the sparkling’s cheek, Mütter letting out a bit of soft binary chatter, “But I’m not gonna do that to Mütter. He doesn’t need it.”

Overlord sighed, watching as Mütter never paused and instant in his repetitive stacking. “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback! I want to know if i did this right. I have very little trust in my abilities, even though i am autistic myself. its been a long time since i have been anywhere near Mütter's level.


End file.
